tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iveco LMV
|type=Infantry Mobility Vehicle |is_vehicle=yes |length= ( ) |width= |height= |weight=6.5 tons (STANAG 4569 Level 3)Multi-Role Light Vehicle (MLV/FCLV) |suspension=Independent, Double A-Arm |speed=> |vehicle_range= + |engine=IVECO F1D Common Rail EURO 3 |engine_power= |crew= |armour=STANAG 4569 Level 1-4 |primary_armament=Remote Weapon System |secondary_armament= |transmission=6 speed automaticArmy Technology - British Army - FCLV (Future Command and Liaison Vehicle) |payload_capacity= |fuel_capacity= |pw_ratio= |clearance= |guidance= }} IVECO LMV (Light Multirole Vehicle) is a 4WD tactical vehicle developed by IVECO, and in service with several countries. After its adoption by the Italian Army under the name VTLM Lince (Lynx), it won the “FCLV” (Future Command and Liaison Vehicle) competition of the British Army as the Panther and has been adopted by the armies of Belgium, Croatia, Norway, Russia and Spain. The Italian Army took vehicles to both Afghanistan and Lebanon. In Afghanistan the Lince vehicles have proved decisive in saving passenger's lives in several attacks with IED. Design The LMV uses modular armor packs to adjust its level of protection to its mission requirements. As regards mine protection the vehicle's height from the ground has been increased to 493 mm without augmenting the overall height (less than 2 meters); it uses also suspended seats of aeronautical derivation, v-hull under body, and a collapsible sandwich structure in the floor to deflect and absorb mine blasts. Its exhaust is piped through its C-pillars, and its turbocharger is located underneath the engine to reduce its thermal signature. Mobility is helped by a run-flat system, allowing the vehicle to move even with completely deflated tires. Variants Panther CLV The Panther Command and Liaison Vehicle or Panther CLV is the British Army variant of Iveco LMV. The Panther CLV came from the "Future Command and Liaison Vehicle" (FCLV) project. Design modifications were made by BAE Systems to allow assembly at BAE Systems Land Systems' factory in Newcastle upon Tyne. The Panther seats 4, while the VTLM Lince seats 5. Over 400 Panthers are now being assembled at BAE Systems factory in Newcastle upon Tyne under a £160 million contract. It is intended that the Panther will replace vehicles including Combat Vehicle Reconnaissance (tracked) (CVRT), Fighting Vehicle FV 432, Saxon and Land Rover Truck Utility Medium (TUM). The armour protection is tuneable by the replacement of armour packs within the vehicle's external skin. The basic add-on armour pack provides ballistic protection against small arms fire and a heavier kit provides protection against ambush including mines. Panther Command and Liaison Vehicle (CLV) are equipped with Enforcer RCWS weapons stations which are developed by SELEX Galileo. The weapon station can be armed with a 7.62mm or 12.7mm machine gun or a 40mm automatic grenade launcher. The first Panthers have been delivered to the 1st Mechanised Brigade (United Kingdom) and handfuls are undergoing hot weather trials in Afghanistan. Other variants The LMV is available in two different wheelbases, and . A two door, two seater is also available. Operators * : Italian Army, Italian Navy (more than 1,200 Iveco LMV) * : Russian Army (Local licensed production is agreed on, and starts is 2011. Total purchases by Russian army are estimated on around 1755 vehicles in 5 years)